<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flame Hidden Within by Fated_wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647572">The Flame Hidden Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings'>Fated_wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in your last year of college, your family life hard to bear as you were very attached to your Great Grandmother who told you stories of the old days with demons and monsters, telling you about the great Demon clan of the Rabbits, which you were a part of. Sadly your demonic powers were sealed away around the same time as the famous half-demon Inuyasha, and you wanted to regain that power. After watching a girl vanish in a well a few times you tried to follow, finding yourself in a different time, surrounded by troubles. But the beautiful dog demon has taken a liking to your scent, knowing your clan was prey to his. What was to happen if you did get your powers back, would you still end up prey to him, or would something else happen that no one could foresee?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sesshomar/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't been long since you'd noticed the girl disappear into the well, quickly realizing she was going to a different time and followed her, finding yourself in feudal Japan. Which was perfect since this was around the time your ancestors had lost your demon heritage to a demon who sealed away your powers. Your great grandmother was the only one in your family to believe in your demon powers, passing that information onto you and telling you the only way to regain your birthright was to get the blood of the demon who cursed your family on your hands.<br/>
You made it your mission to return your family's honor and that meant following the girl through the well.<br/>
Immediately coming out of the well you felt a pulse from inside your chest, a smirk splitting your face as you saw a small flicker of flame spark in your hand, glancing up and blinked at seeing the night sky above.<br/>
"Well... let's hope this time isn't as dangerous as Gran Gran made it out to be... otherwise I won't be getting far on my own... I even left my bow staff at home..."  you sigh, pulling yourself out of the well and blinked as you saw the girl drive by on a bike. You figured following her would be a good idea, quickly taking off after her and blinked as you realized you were fast than you'd ever been before, which was saying something as you'd broken several track records. You stopped as she came upon a tree with a person laying in it, ducking behind a tree as you tried to figure out how to approach her when the one in the tree leaped down, dragging the girl with him.<br/>
"Get down!" Inuyasha ordered, keeping the other pinned down.<br/>
"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.<br/>
"Can you feel it? There's something weird coming." he glanced up, causing you to look up and see a carriage ride across the sky.<br/>
"What strange things.." you breath as you lean out of the tree line, wanting to get a better view of what was happening and gasped slightly as a giant hand came from the sky crushing the carriage and holding a woman in its palm. "Well... without my powers, I think I'll have to have helpt..." you sigh in defeat.<br/>
"Inuyasha, your mother!" Kagome cried.<br/>
"You..." the white-haired one growled, leaping up to attack when fire raged at him, causing him to leap back.<br/>
"Jaken." you heard a deep voice say, causing you to look up at the demon's shoulder, your (e/c) eyes passing over the small imp with a staff and landed on a tall man with flowing white hair.<br/>
"Yes, my lord?" the imp questioned.<br/>
"We kill him after our business is completed." his eye line turned slightly towards the tree line you were hiding in, his eyes narrowing slightly as you twitched.<br/>
"Shit..." you think, ducking further back behind a tree.<br/>
"Yes, my lord." Jaken nodded.<br/>
"You..." Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru!"<br/>
"Admirable..." Sesshomaru's attention turned back to the other. "So you remember your older brother?"<br/>
"Older brother?" you question quietly, peaking back out at the demon.<br/>
"A mortal girl?" he frowned, eyeing Kagome before glancing at you again. "Or is it two?"<br/>
"Wh-what?" Kagome gulped as she hid behind her friend.<br/>
"Shit..." you curse, stepping out from behind the tree. "I have nothing to do with those two, literally just got here."<br/>
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at you. "That's a strange outfit... kind of like Kagome's..." he eyed your college uniform.<br/>
"Later! I was following your friend there from our time and then this," you waved your hand, "Happened. I won't be interfering, okay?"<br/>
"Make sure you don't, girl, or you'll end up dead like those two," Sesshomaru growled a bit at you, blinking a bit at himself before turning back to the other two.<br/>
"Hey, have a bit of respect for me. I'm not just a human." you snap, crossing your arms over your chest and leaned against a tree.<br/>
"And why should I do that? You look human enough."<br/>
"I won't be for very much longer. I"ll be a full demon once I find the demon I've come to kill." you stare at your nails, bored. "Plus I am a shrine maiden, I an actually take care of myself."<br/>
"We shall see." he turned his attention back to his brother. "Inuyasha... it suits you to stick to humans. Disgusting beasts called humans. To be a half-demon, whose mother is a human is a disgrace to all our kind!"<br/>
"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha growled. "You! Did you come all this way just to tell me that?"<br/>
"Foll! I am not so idle as that! I came to ask you the location of our father's grave."<br/>
"Grave? Who knows?!" the other spat.<br/>
'Family rivalry..." you think as you ranked a tree branch into your hand, sensing a low-level demon approaching from behind you in the woods and turned to it. "Not a good idea, there are two powerful demons nearby and I'm not too shabby with a bow staff," you smirk, swinging the weapon around as you started to advance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed as you finished off the demon, stumbling out of the woods backward and shielding your eyes as a bright flash of light went off where the other group was.<br/>"What... the hell... was that...?" you blink as the three that were about to be crushed by the ogre vanished, putting a hand to your forehead. "Way too much way too fast..." you sigh, rubbing at your eyes and yelped slightly as a white flash landed in front of your eyes. "H-hey?!"<br/>"For someone claiming to be better than human you sure jump easily." Sesshomaru stated as you lept back, blinking as you stumbled to land on your back. "What the?"<br/>"Ow... not used to having so much power in my legs..." you groan slightly, sitting up. "Did you need something, Sesshomaru-sama?"<br/>"You are calling me a lord?" he raised an eyebrow.<br/>"Your father was Toga-sama, yes? My Great Grandmother told me stories of the great dog demons..." you kick your shoes off, stretching out your toes as they tore through your socks. You could already feel your body changing from being in this era, and you wanted to figure out what was happening.<br/>"Your attire is... very unusual... and you are correct, this Sesshomaru smells something.... odd... about you..." he commented as he leaned closer to you, sniffing the air around you, his eyes narrowing. "You smell like... prey..."<br/>"Makes sense..." you groan as you stand facing away from him, dusting your butt off. "You're a dog, I'm something you'd normally chase, after all." you shrug, twitching slightly as another demon got closer to you. "Man... can we not? I"m just getting used to having some power, and I don't have my weapon..." you sigh, backing away from the creature and yelped slightly as a hand shot out past you, demolishing the creature.<br/>"Filthy thing," Sesshomaru growled in your ear, causing you to jerk.  "To go after my prey..."<br/>"Since when did I become "your prey"? Shouldn't you be hunting down your little brother?" you shudder slightly, trying to keep your voice steady.<br/>"Until I get my father's fang you are in luck. I will not hunt you for sport."<br/>"Hm... might be enough time for me to actually inherit my birthright."  you turn to face him. "I'm not powerful like you, can I stick with yo-?" you start before he glared at you. "Right, I guess I'll ask if I can hang with the dimwits until I can find the demon who cursed my clan."<br/>"What clan is that?" he questioned, leaning towards your face.<br/>"The Usagi clan..." you mutter, staring down. (Usagi= bunny)<br/>"U...sagi...? The rabbit clan? I haven't heard from them in fifty years..." he pondered, turning as he heard Jaken calling. "Hm..." he hummed, reaching down to you and wrapped an arm around your waist to your squeak.<br/>"H-hey?!" you blush slightly as he yanked you to him, grabbing his arm as he lept high into the air and yelped as you flew through the air.<br/>"PI thought you said you were an Usagi?" he growled slightly.<br/>"The powers had been sealed for over five hundred years, okay?" you snap, gripping his arm as he went to land in a marshy area and giggled at the feeling of landing. "Okay, I could actually get used to that."<br/>"Hm. You are... strange. The Usagi clan only lost their powers fifty years ago." he set you on your feet, watching Jaken close by.<br/>"I found a way to come here from the future. Five hundred or so years ago, so... it's been a while..." you shrug.<br/>"I suggest you stay here or you could be killed," he commented, blinking at what he said before heading off.<br/>"Y-yeah, okay, I'll just... stay here..." you agree, moving to sit on a tree branch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand as you saw Sesshomaru pick up his younger brother, watching as he pulled something from the eye of the other and bit your lower lip.<br/>'I know he told me to stay back but... I want to see what's going on..." you think, your eyes widening as the elder brother vanished into a portal, nodding your head and taking off after him.<br/>"What the hell?!" Inuyasha cried as you went speeding by him, leaping into the portal.<br/>"Holy purple..." you blink as you stare around at the swirling vortex, yelping as someone grabbed you by the front of your shirt and yanked you to them. "Aha?!"<br/>"Did I not tell you to stay back?" Sesshomaru growled, holding you to him as the portal spit you out into a vast sky.<br/>"I'll be responsible for my actions... you don't have to concern yourself with me any longer..."<br/>"I'm glad you understand. If you get in my way I will not hesitate to kill you," he commented as he flew you to the bones of his father, quickly landing in the stomach, setting you down before heading to the podium with a sword in it.<br/>"That's... the legendary sword... what you want, right?"<br/>"I am finally here." he headed towards the sword. "To possess the sacred sword embedded in my father's bones. The lethal fang sword." he reached out. "Known to kill a hundred beasts in a single stroke!"<br/>"Be careful, Sesshomaru-sama," you call softly as he grabbed the weapon.<br/>"Known as Tetsusaiga!"<br/>"Tetsusaiga was forged from one of his father's fangs. Being in possession of this sword empowers you with as much strength as your father!" Jaken called, watching as the others hand caught fire. He tried to pull the weapon out for a few seconds before releasing it, his hand smoking. "Can't pull it out?"<br/>"It's probably a kind of spell..." you say softly as you get closer, leaping back as fire raged at you from the little imps staff. "Hey! The hell?!" you growl, noticing Inuyasha land nearby. "This is going to be a fight I want nothing to do with..." you turn from the group, moving to start climbing out of the skeleton.<br/>"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru glanced at you.<br/>"I'm getting out of the way, I have spiritual power and speed, but no weapons. You yourself told me you won't hesitate to kill me, so I'm getting out of your way." you turn to him, tilting your head slightly. "Unless... you want me to hang out down here with you?"<br/>"Do as you wish, but if you fall this Sesshomaru will not catch you." he turned his attention back to his younger brother.<br/>"It's cool, good luck." you shrug, going back to climbing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>